Benjamin
Benjamin was a houseguest and seventh jury member on House of Shade: Season X and House of Shade 15. He later was a housemate on International House of Shade: UK and returned for International House of Shade: Germany. Bio House of Shade: Season X Benjamin was one of the 16 original houseguests to enter on premiere night. After the First Impressions competition he was placed onto a team with Mike, AJ, Vince, Brooke and Ashley. His team managed to win HoH, thus Benjamin became immune for the week. He was later picked that same week to compete in the PoV competition. He was on the losing team in week 2, when the girls received immunity for Ari winning HoH. During week 3, Benjamin and Andrea were paired together as soulmates. Later during week 5, Benjamin was drafted by past iconic coach Owen along with Ashley and Mike. Benjamin was nominated for the first time by Mike, next to Tori during week 6. Benjamin was later saved by the Power of Veto winner Ashley, and his spot on the block was replaced with Andrea, nominated by the HoH of the week Mike. During week 7 Benjamin won his first challenge when he won the House of Shade Talent Show Spectacular Reward Challenge, where he won a mystery prize unknown to the rest of the houseguests, but was revealed that same week to be a vote stealer, meaning he could choose to steal one houseguest's vote to evict, he later chose to steal Mike's vote, but thanks to Mike's super idol, Mike removed his 3 votes to evict, leaving Benjamin in a tie with Kylie D. with 2 votes. After the house voted in the tiebreaker where neither Benjamin nor Kylie could vote, Benjamin was saved by a vote of 4-2 where Kylie was evicted. Though during week 8, he was nominated by the HoH Kylie next to Ashley. He was later saved after Nicole chose to use her Power of Veto on him, making Kylie replace him with Andrea. Benjamin was nominated for a third time after the HoH, Randy, nominated him next to Adam during week 9, where he survived eviction by a vote of 3-1 against Adam. Following Adam's eviction, Benjamin won his first HoH during the instant eviction where he chose to nominate Nicole and Kylie, as there was no PoV, they were the final nominees, and under Benjamin's reign, Nicole was evicted by a vote of 2-1. During the following cycle, Benjamin was initially safe when Randy won HoH, however once Kaitlyn used her PoV to save Kylie who was nominated, Benjamin was forced to be nominated as he was the last eligible for nomination, he sat at the end of week 10 next to Ashley. Benjamin was then evicted by the first unanimous vote of the season, leaving on a vote of 2 to 0. After Ashley and Randy answered the jury's questions, Benjamin decided to vote for Ashley to win the season. Competition History Voting History International House of Shade UK Benjamin entered the UK house on night 1 as one of 16 original housemates. After escaping nomination Week 1 after receiving 1 nomination point, he was nominated Week 2 alongside Andreas, Billy, Eric and Josh M. by Jevvon, Josh M., Madison, Rhea and Ricky G.. Benjamin later survived eviction after only recieving 2.4% of the public vote to evict. During week 3, after Jevvon won the challenge, he chose to prevent Benjamin from nominating that week. As per the rules for the week, in how anyone would be nominated for eviction if they received any number of nominations, and after receiving 2 nominations, Benjamin faced the public vote for a second week in a row next to Andreas, Chrissa, Eric, Jevvon, Josh, Kendall, Madison, Rhea, Ricky, Stevie and Taj. During eviction night, Benjamin was placed in a group with Madison and Rhea, where only one of them would be evicted. It was later revealed that among his group, Benjamin received the most votes to evict, and the second most of the night, meaning he would be evicted alongside Ricky, Kendall and Chrissa during the quadruple eviction, however only he and Ricky were evicted as Chrissa and Kendall were fake evicted for recieving the least votes to evict. Competition History Nomination History } | Chriana Madison | |} House of Shade 15 Benjamin entered the House of Shade for a second time to compete for redemption against 17 other one-time players. Benjamin participated in the second POV competition and lost to fellow HOSX alum Nicole. During Survivor week (week 3), Benjamin was put on the smaller Altair tribe and received 6 votes in a complicated Tribal Council, evicting him from the game. Competition History Voting History International House of Shade: Germany Once the 8 new housemates had entered on Night 1, it was announced that 8 IHOS players of the past would return to play alongside them, Benjamin being one of them, and being the one of 5 representatives for the UK. Once everyone had entered, it was that the newbies would be spending their time in the Rich house while Benjamin and the rest of the returnees would be spending their time in the Poor house fighting for their lives in the game. Benjamin was one of few individuals who never swapped houses over their course of the game, remaining in the Poor house the entire time until the houses merged. While not receiving nominations and avoiding the block the first week, Ben saw himself receiving a penalty self-vote for not nominating on time, however in the end of Week 2 it did not matter as the rest of the Poor house nominated Lexi unanimously. Things only got worse for Benjamin nominations wise as the Poor house nominated him during the double eviction where he sat next to Jevvon and Timmy at the end of the week for the Poor house's duration of the double eviction, where he was able to receive enough votes to stay from the public and Jevvon was evicted. While managing to remain safe during Week 4, Ben saw himself named as an initial nominee with Nicole during BBUS/CAN week by the presiding HOH Christine. After losing the veto he remained on the block after Christine enacted the backdoor the house had been planning and he sat next to Lexi as they went into the house vote, where he only received 1 vote to evict and survived eviction yet again. From there the houses merged and Ben never received a single nomination against him for the remainder of his time in the game. After winning immunity during the last nomination cycle of the game in Week 8, Benjamin made it to Week 9 where it was revealed that 3 people would be leaving before finale and the entire house began to compete for immunity but also survival in the game, where the lowest person would be evicted, and unfortunately for Benjamin, his time was up and after finishing with the worst, Benjamin left the house in 8th place. Competition History Nomination History Category:IHOS1 Housemate